Tears of an Angel
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: Giving a gift to Vegeta on his birthday after having everything taken from her how is our time traveling miko going to get though this even if she isn't the same person she once was all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Okay i don't own dragon ball z or inuyasha so lawyers don't bother. wrote this story a while back wanted to see how it does.

It is a AU and hope everyone likes it reviews please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

On the plant Vegtaese all the lords have come together to celebrate the prince's twenty-fifth birthday as all the preparations were underway and guests showing up all the sayrian prince could do was sneer all the on goings in the castle. He could really care less that it was his birthday he needed to train not go to some foolish party. He knew his parents expected him to be there and if wasn't for the fact that the lizard was going to be there he wouldn't even bother going but he would never turn his back on someone like Freezer you never knew what that lizard was up to. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Vegeta said not even turning to see the door open Goku opened the door and was not surprised to see his prince standing looking out the window. "What is it you want Karkkort?" Vegeta said with his back to him.

Sighing, "Your parents have asked me to come and get you my prince the party is underway and it is your birthday." Goku said as he walked toward his prince. Who looked ready to go to the party but was only missing his cape dressed in the royal blue and gold colors the red cape would add the only color missing.

"I don't see the point in this party I could care less what today is I would just train if that stupid lizard wasn't here. I don't trust him he is up to something and I plan to watch him." Vegeta said as he turned and walked to his bed to grab his cape once making sure it was in place he turned to face Karkkort "I want him watch tonight make sure he is never out of sight." He said as they walked toward the door and out into the hall.

"As you wish my prince, Hey Vegeta do you plan to enjoy yourself tonight I can't remember the last time you actually attended a party and just think of all the food that will be there." Goku said as he smiled at Vegeta.

Scoffing, "All you think of is food how you became one of the strongest of the elites I'll never know. And as for enjoying myself I'm just attending so my parents will leave me alone afterward and to make sure that lizard isn't up to anything." He said as they walked toward the banquet hall where they both heard the party going on. Once inside Vegeta walked up to the dais where his parents sat and waited for him before taking his seat he bowed his head to his parents. Taking his seat he sat and looked out over the hall at all the lords and ladies standing around _This is such a waste of time._ He thought to his self. Goku took his place standing behind Vegeta as his personal guard he had to stay near him almost at all times unless Vegeta told him not to.

Thirty minutes after entering the hall Vegeta was ready to kill someone and it would most likely be the next noble that stepped forward to wish him a happy birthday or the annoying wenches that wanted to dance with him he had no time for any of them. Freezer had yet to show up but from what one of his men told Karkkort he had landed and was making his way here and seemed to have brought something with him that known could see. At the sound of a large bang the doors swung open and in walked Frezia himself with his men following right behind him, but what caught his attention was the pedestal that some of his men were carrying you couldn't see what was sitting on it because it had a curtain up and covered the whole thing.

"My humblest apologist King Vegeta and Queen Serenity and of course Prince Vegeta I was delayed trying to find the perfect gift for the prince's birthday and I couldn't decide what I would get him." Freezer said as his men walked toward one of the bay windows that went from the ceiling to the floor once the pedestal was placed down one of the men went and opened the windows all the way open to where the red moon was shining and could be seen by all. The rest went about securing chains down to the floor, the chains led from the pedestal to the two posts being secured down.

"So what is it you have brought me then Freeze that most be secured down?" Vegeta asked still not trusting the lizard who had a smirk on his face.

"Why dear prince I brought you the most incredibly song bird I have ever seen." Frezia said as he continued to smile at the prince.

"A song bird!? What use do I have for a song bird?" Vegeta said not really believe what he was hearing Freeze had to up to something.

"You shall soon see my prince for this is no ordinary song bird I was tempted to keep this one but remember your birthday and thought you would enjoy it better than I. Zarbon!" Freeze said as everyone turned to stare at the bluish man standing beside the pedestal Zarbon then grabbed the top of it and the curtain fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Again i own nuthin so own with the story reviews please.

Chapter 2

When the curtain feel there sitting among the pillows was a woman sitting facing all of them with her head down slightly to were known could she her face her hair shielded the front of her body and laid atop of the pillows. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes he leaned forward in his seat a little bit to try and get a better look at the woman. He was even more shocked when she started to sing.

Cover my eyes cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

It can't be true that I losing you

The sun can not fall from the sky

Can hear heaven cry

The tears of an Angel

The tears of an Angel

The tears of an Angel

As she was singing she stood up still not raising her head her voice was hauntingly beautiful. With her standing up Vegeta was able to see her body she was wearing a white gown that hugged her every curve with her hair hanging down to the back of her knees.

Stop every clock

The stars are in shock

The river won't ran to the sea

I won't let you fly

I won't say goodbye

I won't let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry

The tears of an Angel

The tears of an Angel

The tears of an Angel

They was a shock gasp as what everyone saw next when she raised her head she had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. As she raised her hands away from her sides to the front of her Vegeta was able to see the shackles around her wrists. Which didn't shock him what really shocked of him was when pure white wings flared out from behind her and she started to rise from the floor hand extended reaching for the sky.

So hold on be strong

Everyday hope will grow

I'm here so don't you fear

Little one

Don't let go

Don't let go

Don't let go

Cover eyes cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

As she was signing above their heads and doing flips in the air she didn't look like she knew she was being watched by a room full of people. But none moved for fear that she would stop signing. As the song started to finish she tried to reach the ceiling which had a sky light in it as she song her last note and was about to touch the glass the chains stopped her which drew her attention down toward where the chains led and the people below her. Vegeta noticed the look of pain on her face as she turned once more to look up at the sky that she just couldn't reach. He felt a sensation in his chest where his heart was at the look on her face as she floated back down to the ground. Once she touched back down she looked around the room taking in all the faces that where looking at her till her eyes landed on the face on Freeze then her eyes went cold and hard. Vegeta couldn't tare his eyes off of the woman in front of him. She had was breath taking hair so black it had a blue shine to it, skin pale like she bathed in moonlight with her wings she looked like an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone is liking the story so far i really enjoyed writing this. but reviews please let me know what you think

I own neither dragon ball z or inuyasha

Chapter 3

"Stunning isn't she?" Freeze said drawing everyone's attention to him. He smiled as he walked toward the woman who was glaring at him. As he walked closer to her everyone could see her body tensing up. Still walking toward her, "But, you see she isn't just a song bird she is a avenging angel as well she took out fifty of my top men before she was subdued." As he said this he stood before her and held some of her hair in his hand.

Scoffing, "Freeze do you mean to tell all of us that this small woman took out that many of your men before being captured I hardly believe that." Vegeta said coming to stand at the bottom of the dais in front of his parents.

"Oh but she did and I will prove it Zarbon." As he said it Zarbon pulled out a small controller and pushed a button the necklace around her neck flashed and nobody could believe what they saw the woman started to smile has the bangs of her hair covered her eyes. Then she was gone from sight. Vegeta's eyes widened. _Where was she? _he thought when he heard a bang and looked toward where the chains laid on the ground together the woman stood over the chains they hung down by her side to say he was shocked was an understatement he looked to around and noticed he wasn't the only one. He looked back at the woman and noticed the chains loose and she had warped around her arms and started chuckling.

"You take me from my home to be a present for some stupid prince what I did to your men will be nothing like what I will do to you." As she was saying this her wings disappeared in a flash of light the next thing he saw was her attacking Freeze. Vegeta had to admit that it was funny watching the lizard get his ass kicked. She punched Freeze and knocked him back a few feet and unwrapped the chain from her left arm and used it like a whip and warped it around his throat and pulled hard on it to tighten it.

"Zarbon!" Freeze yelled.

Zarbon was in a state of shock that his lord was being beaten but once Freeze yelled at him he hit the button twice.

Vegeta was shocked at what he was seeing Freeze looked scared but once he yelled at Zarbon, Vegeta looked at him and saw him hit the button and heard a scream. He looked at the woman and saw her being electrified but even though she was in pain she pulled hard on the chain and pulled Freeze to her and picked him up by the chain warped around his throat.

"How do you have such power you were not this strong on your plant?" Freeze asked while gasping for breath.

Chuckling then full out laughing, "You know nothing of whom it was you grabbed do you to foolish little man? I didn't even show you a fourth of my power yet and what keeps me going right now even with the electrics shooting through my body is rage pure and simple rage." As she said this her eyes started to glow pink.

"Zarbon!" Freeze yelled again. When as he yelled they were being floating off the ground she smiled at him a smile that if at any other time would have looked nonthreathing but right now it looked haunting beautiful like a predator looking at its prey before it died.

"Zarbon!" Freeze yelled not looking away from the beautiful creature that was smiling at him for the first time in his life Freeze was terrified of something and it was smiling a sweet smile at him like she was not holding his life in his hands.

Zarbon hit the button two more times even as she screamed in pain she never let go of the chain holding Freeze to her. She drew back her fist and punched Freeze sending him straight into the floor the floor cracked and caved around him as she looked down at him still floating in the air a few feet off the ground she turned her head and looked up at the skylight and started to rise to it not even bothering to look around her. The closer she got her wings flared out again as she rose higher and higher once she reached the glass her hands glowed pink and the glass vanished. As she was about to fly out of it she screamed, and blood and white feathers flew around her. Vegeta looked over to see Freeze holding the control in one hold and the other held up from where he shot a power blast at her, he turned around to see her falling back down with her hand still stretched out towards the heavens. It was like it happened in slow motion.

She hit the middle of the floor everyone scattered to avoid getting hit but no one could take their eyes of the scene even before she hit she turned her body and landed on her feet in a crouch. She looked at her damaged wing and the blood dripping from it wincing from the pain she stood up and looked at Freeze. "What didn't like the fact that the pretty song bird wanted to be free and stomped you to get it?" she chuckled as she looked at him.

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes of her with blood splashed on her dress and one wing still flared out and the other held closer to her body and the relax look she had on her face she looked like a warrior goddess of old ready to destroy her enemy.

"I'll kill you!" Freeze said as he pushed and held the button down on the control. She screamed but never fell.

"It will take more than that to kill me lizard." She said between gasps of air she gave him a smile as she said it. At hearing this Freeze started to form a blast in his hands and looked ready to aim it at her. "What's wrong lizard scared of the song bird you caught?" she said as she gave a little laugh. Even as she said that Freeze aimed at her with a look of hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

Own nothing i just wrote a story. Review please

Chapter 4

"Freeze you wouldn't try to destroy the present you brought me now would you?" Vegeta said in a calm and deadly voice that froze both of them. She looked in shock at him like she didn't even know he was there. Freeze turned and smiled at Vegeta, "Why no little prince I don't want to destroy your present I just think your song bird should be taught a lesson is all." He said never once removing his finger from the control.

"Then it will be my job to teach her won't it so I if I was you I'd remove my finger from the controller and leave I think my new pet doesn't like you every much and since I do believe the party is over I thank you for the gift." He said while looking at the lizard standing in front of him turning he looked at the broken angel one more time before looking around the room. "The party is over!" he said in a tone the said not to question him everyone bowed to him and then his parents before leaving either to their rooms or leaving for their homes. The only ones left in the room were Vegeta, his parents, Karkkort, Freeze, his men, and the soldiers.

"Very well little prince I shall leave you to your new toy but I would recommend you teach your new pet some manners you never know who she might upset." Freeze said as he turned and looked at her one more time before turning and leaving once he left Vegeta turned once more to face woman who was gasping for air but still standing. Vegeta walked toward her and reached out a hand you grab her before she could do something else.

"Don't touch me!" she growled at him as she snapped her eyes open to glare at him. He didn't even notice how everyone tensed up at her growling the words and the intense glare she sent him.

"Woman you better learn you place I wouldn't put up with disrespect from a servant." He said as he growled at her his anger rising at how she showed disrespect to him.

Chuckling a little in a sarcastic way, "Respect why would I respect a spoiled little prince who has never done a thing in his life but live a pampered life to me you are nothing and as soon as I can I'm going to leave and go back home." She said as she straightened up to her full height even though she was still shorter than him wincing at the pain as she looked at her wing.

"Bitch you would do well to mind that tongue of yours before you find yourself dead." Vegeta yelled at her. She didn't even seem to be paying attention to him as she continued to look at her wing.

"Man that hurts why do people always shoot at my wings? They always feel funny till they finish healing." She stated out load completely ignoring Vegeta.

"Wench you best pay attention." He said trying to calm his rage down. As the words left his mouth she turned to glare at him full of hate.

"Don't ever call me that again you little bastard!" she said as she took a step closer to him.

"Or you'll do what woman you can't do anything while your hurt and the collar around your neck." He said not in the least bit intimidated by her anger. He was shocked when she gave him a smile though and reached up and grabbed the necklace and pulled breaking the thing into pieces.

"It's been off since that fool told his man the first time he never reactive it so it's a useless piece of junk wouldn't you say as for the wound this is nothing." She said as she turned away from him and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he grabbed her arm and yanked her back to face him. _How dare this wrench turn from me and show such disrespect to me!_ He thought. Even as he pulled on her he wasn't expecting what happened next she didn't even pause she kicked him in the head sending him flying across the room.

"I said not to touch my person you should have listened." She said as she stared at where he was getting back up.

"Bitch I think I'm going to enjoy teaching you to respect your betters I hope you don't die to quickly it would take all the fun out of hearing you scream." Vegeta said as he flew at her with the intent of punish her for striking him. Right when he was on top of her about the punch her she vanished and reappeared beside him punching him in the face and sending him flying across the room again.

"You don't learn do you foolish prince it will take more than you to scare me let alone hurt me." As she said this she turned too preceded to walk toward the balcony not even bothering to look at the soldiers in the room or the king or queen.

"Wench how dare you strike the prince you shall die!" A large saiyan said as he ran at her. All noticed she froze as soon as the words left his mouth.

"How I hate that word. Why do all men call me that everyone of you are the same I have a name not that the bastard of a lizard or even the supposed prince of yours didn't seem to want the know the name of the oh so precious song bird." She said as she didn't even turn to face them.

"And what is your name then child?" Queen Serenity asked as she took a step forward to stand beside the king.

"Which name? I have been called by many of the years." She said looking over her shoulder to address the woman.

Vegeta was just now starting to stand up and hearing his mother address the woman who had struck him not just once but twice. And now she was talking to his mother like nothing had happened. Why was his mother even bothering to talk to this woman?

"What is the name that you would like us to call you by child?" the queen asked hoping to stop this lovely creature before something happened to her she knew her son was furious by now and hoping to give him time to calm down before he did something he would regret and she was very curious about the woman standing across the room from her she had never seen anything like the younger woman before.

"Why do you want to know my name? Am I not just some pretty pet that was giving to your son by the looks of it? Why would you want to know the name of pet?" she asked never once raising her voice and still presenting her back to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Again i don't own dbz or inu but i enjoy writing crossovers about them but please reviews please thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 5

"I wish to know your name so we know what to call you and yes I know you was taken from your home and brought here and given to my son but I don't see you as a pet. I am curious as to what you are though I have never seen anything like you before and I do believe my husband and anyone would agree with me on this." The queen said as she started walking closer toward the younger woman.

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing the entire time since she had been reveled he couldn't move an inch. She was stunning beyond anything he had seen in all his years_ _and she was given to Vegeta his fist tightened to beat his prince out of jealously just for the reason of it all. As she sung he becomes more enraptured by the beautiful creature that stood before him. He had to think of something soon though or else she would leave before he got a chance to stop her. He knew once he saw what she did to Frieza and then what she did to Vegeta he had to have her as his mate. And have her he would he just needed to be patient he knew Vegeta to well the foolish prince would do something soon and she would then be his he just had to wait._

"My name there are times I have forgotten it at time, it seems." She said as she looked up as if wondering what her name was.

"And why is that my dear you have a name you said so yourself." The queen said hoping to keep the younger woman calm and attention focused on her.

"The reason there has been times I have forgotten my name your majesty is because everyone that was close to me family, friends anyone that did know me is dead and gone and it has been sometime since I have even heard my own name." she said as she turned to face to older woman with a sad and pain filled look on her face as if the memory hurt her.

Vegeta paused when he heard what she had said and the look on her face how could someone like her feel that much pain and sorrow he just couldn't understand it.

"What do you mean? You are alone on your home planet? Do you still remember your name child?" the Queen asked still walking closer to the younger woman.

Giving a small sarcastic laugh, "I have watched friends die in battle, buried both my friends and family and was betrayed by someone who I loved and who had sworn to protect me. I couldn't protect my friends from being killed in front of my eyes or watching my family die by being trapped and burned to death before I could even reach them to save them so yes on my home planet I was alone. I do remember my name but like I said I have not heard someone say my name in so long." She said as she faced the older woman.

None in the room could move after hearing that a look of shock was on most of the faces a look of horror on the Queens face her face become paler and paler with every word she heard. Vegeta could only stare at the woman in front of his mother what kind of life could she have had to have gone through all that? Yes, Sayrian's lived to fight and pelage other worlds and become close to their teams and a death though few was hard on the teams, but for the fragile looking woman to have gone though that to not only watch her friends and family die but to be betrayed by someone that close to her.

"Oh, my dear girl you have suffered haven't you?" the Queen asked.

Giving a low humorless chuckle, "You could say that I have been the kami's plaything for so long it doesn't really surprise me anymore. "

"But you still have not told me your name child."

"My given name is Kagome Higurashi, but not many people remember that name it has been lost to time and forgotten just like all other things that are bond of the fate of time. Now if you don't mind can you tell me where I am and how I may get back to my on planet?" Kagome said as she turned to face the queen.

"Well Kagome you are on the planet Vegtaese our home planet. And why would you want to go back to a world where you are alone if you don't mind my asking?" The queen asked.

Sighing, "It's better to be in a familiar place and enjoy the good memories it gives you than to be somewhere unknown and fight to survive, wouldn't you agree."Kagome asked still looking at the queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people I am updating as i go right now i am trying to work on some of the older ones and going from there so hopefully all my stories will be updated her soon...YAY but i hope everyone likes this story i was threatened by my niece that her and her friends wanted more of this story so here they are and Jess you better be happy.**

**And i OWN NOTHING SO EVERYONE BACK OFF i just come up with the idea nothing more. but please post if you like or not**

***Chapter 6***

Kagome could tell by the look on the Queen's face that she understood what she meant by rather being somewhere familiar than somewhere, where everything was new and different. Kagome had to keep herself from scoffing at the people in the room most didn't seem especially the men it seemed that understand that even if she didn't have anyone back home it was still home.

Kagome heard movement but didn't turn to see who it was her attention was on the Queen, even if to others she knew they would think she wasn't aware of what was going on around her. That is where they would be wrong she knew what everyone in the room was doing from the King to the soldiers. And the big bald soldiers moving like he was going to attack her wasn't going to go over while. Holding in a sigh she could tell that the Queen didn't even seem to notice the man moving, she knew he was getting ready to attack her and with the Queen standing this close she knew if she moved the Queen would take the hit giving a sigh she closed her eyes and waited.

She didn't have to wake long, "You bitch how dare you be so disrespectful to the royal family I'll teach you who your betters are." He yelled as he fired a blast at her.

Vegeta couldn't look away from the woman talking to his mother he was shocked about the things he heard her say. He couldn't understand why she would want to return to a plant where she was alone if everyone she knew was dead why would anyone want to stay in a place like that, while listening and watching he couldn't seem to tare his eyes away from the girl. Now that he was really looking at her he couldn't help but be hit by lust for her body she was a goddess he had never seen a woman look more prefect. She might look small and fragile looking but there was no denying that she was curved in all the right places a small waist toned legs and stomach, his mouth watered a little bit looking at her chest and his hand twitched a little bit with longing to hold and play with her chest. He didn't even notice when Napa started moving to get closer to the girl till he heard him, when he noticed he cursed if the girl moved Napa would hit his mother.

"NAPA!" he yelled but it was too late Napa had already released a blast at the girl he knew none of them would be able to get his mother out of the way in time. He thought for sure the girl now known as Kagome would have moved from the blast but instead she just sighed with her eyes closed, before the blast was on her she raised a hand and stopped the blast not even opening her eyes. Vegeta was shocked he had never seen someone do that before.

Kagome knew the blast was coming and decided to try something so raising her hand she put some of her power into her hand and stopped the blast in her hand. Opening her senses to it she let her powers encircle the blast she had seen many of the lizards men use attacks like this but other than when fighting them back on earth she never really got a chance to study it. Once she noticed that it was basically a ki blast like that old man Roshi used she decided to add some of her power to it and see what would happen. Opening her eyes and with the ki blast still in her hand she brought it around and noticed that is was white in color looking at it she added some of her powers but instead of it turning pink it turned a bright red. Deciding to see what would happen since she added her power to it she looked over at the man who a fired it at her and smirk at the look of horror on his face before holding her hand out and putting more power into it and sending it back at him.

Kagome over the years learned the even though she was still pure and the shikon no tama making her what she was now. When she was a naive fool even after everything she didn't feel any guilt in returning punishment to people that attacked her first anymore. And call if curiosity but instead of feeling anything she just watched as the blast his him and threw him back into the wall and fractured the whole wall and hearing him screaming as the blast destroyed his clothes and ate though the right part of his chest till he black out from the pain.

"Hm, not what I was excepting but I guess that works." Kagome said as she looked over what had happened to the man. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed the look on everyone's faces they all varied between shock, curiosity, horror, disgust, wonder, and the one that threw her off was the look of lust in one man's eyes.

"How dare you attack one of my men!" yelled the King as he stepped down from near his seat but still far enough away to not be in or any danger.

Turning to look at the King with a look she had mastered from being around Sesshomaru she raised a eyebrow, "So you would have preferred if I had moved and let the attack hit the Queen and risked her life, I think it was a just punishment for him seeing as he seemed willing to risk her safety to attack my person. If you are willing to let your own men use your own wife as a means to attack someone else with no consideration to her safety then you are not a very good King or loving husband now are you?" Kagome said while glaring at the King she could tell she hit a nerve at telling him how lowly of a ruler he was.

"How dare you, you insolent bitch I will teach you to mock me!" he said as he powered up and charged Kagome. Kagome knew that he was in a blind rage from the look in the King's eyes deciding to protect the Queen since she was between her and the King Kagome vanished from sight.

Vegeta stood in shock at seeing what she did to Napa he was one of the top elites in the guard, he was thrown off when he heard his father yell at her. Vegeta thought his father should have been thanking her for saving his Queen instead he seems to be offended that she attacked his man than saved his mother. When he heard Kagome make that comment about how his father was a lowly King and husband he had to agree his father had been becoming cowardly lately. He was about to react till his father powered up and charged at the girl he could tell it didn't seem to matter to his father that his own wife was between them. Before he could do anything he watched as the girl disappeared he heard a gasping sound looking over his eyes widened at what he saw.

Standing there with no expression on her face the girl was holding his father up off the floor by his neck and judging by the look on his father's face he couldn't' move at all, he saw panic in his father's eyes for the first time in his life.


End file.
